When, Why, How?
by Pink Rules The Earth
Summary: How did you die Garfield? Did you die in this house? Why do you remain? Rachel is running away from the usual teasing, when she stumbles across a haunted house, and meets Garfield. A dead boy who seems to want to be friends. COMPLETE!
1. The Start: Discovery

**Authors Notes: **No notes at the minute, apart from saying hi to Corvus Corvidae, and letting him know I'm starting my story now, the one taht he helped me greatly with!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, and I'm surprised I came up with this idea...I was in a horror mood but this is only going to be short!

* * *

How did you die Garfield?

Did you die in this house?

Why do you remain?

Three questions. Three answers. Three long answers.

* * *

I was an innocent girl running away from the usual teasing. Well, maybe not innocent, but I used to get teased a lot.

Just because I was gothic, or dark.

They were throwing things at me these bullies. So I ran.

My father would have beat me if I went to him, my mother left a long while ago.

I just ran until I came to a house. It was big, and old – probably haunted, but I wanted away from these vulgar beasts.

I tried the handle desperately, hoping it was unlocked.

Someone up there loves me! It was open. Luckily.

I ran through the house, hoping to go straight through and out the back, climb over the fence and run some more, but the door slammed it self behind me off its own accord.

At the time, I didn't think much of it, but looking back, it seems odd, to say the least.

The interior of the house was rather grand. I thought that some rich guy would have owned it – before he died of course. This house was plainly abandoned and desolate.

I felt the presence of someone with me, and I spun round.

No-one.

I thought I was just imaging it, but then a floorboard creaked up above.

Again, I thought I was being silly.

I thought that I might as well have an explore – the bullies are cowards…they won't come in here…I hope.

I looked at the falling staircase, and decided on that.

It was a large house, as I said before, and it had more than two floors.

Following the winding staircase, I took to the first floor.

The floor was dusty and grey, and the wallpaper peeling. I wondered how long the owner had been dead, or how long the house had been abandoned.

"Hello." A voice from above sounded.

I looked up, and saw a boy clinging onto the ceiling. It scared me, but I tried my best not to show it.

"W…Who are you?" I breathed.

He jumped down, and walked towards me. It was only now I noticed his appearance.

He had green hair, and green eyes, but he wasn't alive. It was obvious he was dead.

The boy's skin was cut, and he had a limp, yet something about him was foreboding.

As he advanced on me, I took steps backwards.

I remember his words exactly; "I am 'the changeling'. I can change my form, yet I do not live. I am not from your time. I am from long ago."

"What's your name?"

I had stopped backing away, but he was still walking towards me. I remember feeling unimaginable fear.

"Garfield Logan – yours?"

"Rachel Roth."

I actually felt like I was getting to know this corpse, he seemed okay.

"You're probably afraid of me. No need to be – I'm only dead, not a murderer."

And that lead to my first question.

"How did you die, Garfield?"


	2. Question One: How Did You Die, Garfield?

**Corvus Corvidae: **No that's a different story, I'm writing this whilst at my nans.

**TDG3RD: **You asked me to update soon so here you go! Thanks for your review!

* * *

"_How did you die, Garfield?"

* * *

_

Garfield looked at his feet. "I was murdered."

"Murdered?" I'd repeated, astounded.

"Murdered." He'd clearly stated.

At that time, his eyes turned somewhat hurt. I wondered why,

"Are you okay?"

What was I saying? I actually _cared _what this dead body felt?

Whoa. That was harsh even for me thinking about it.

I was glad he couldn't read minds!

He looked me in the eye, and I felt all his pain. An image flashed before my eyes with a man holding a blunt axe.

I squeezed my eyes shut, but the image stayed, burnt deep into my eyes.

I cried out, feeling too much pain as the axe swung downwards, hitting something, but not penetrating it.

I opened my eyes; all the pain subsided, and I found Garfield's hand on my shoulder, a look of deep concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry – I should have warned you, or maybe I shouldn't have done that at all."

"Done what?" I was confused.

"That was how I died – I took you into my memory, but you could feel all the pain I felt, but you wouldn't die like I did."

Okay – now I'm even more confused!

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand."

I was still shocked from all the pain I had felt.

He smiled, and nervously put his arms around me. I froze. A hug…from a dead person…I felt…weird.

Maybe it was because he was dead.

Maybe because I enjoyed it.

I put my arms back around him, and I know it seemed weird to be hugging some dead guy, but who cares?

He seemed surprised at the fact I was hugging him back, and even more still burying my head into his shoulder.

It had been a long time since I'd had a proper hug. Wait, it had been a long time since I'd had a hug full stop.

When I finally stopped hugging him, I apologised.

"Sorry. I haven't really had a hug in a long time." I smiled sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" he queried.

"My…" he's dead Rachel…you can tell him. I remember thinking. "My dad beats me…my mother left when I was very small."

This time he didn't hesitate to put his arms round me, and I returned the hug great fully.

I smiled. It was nice to know somebody cared.

"Garfield, I have to know something."

"Yeah?" He asked, still holding me close.

Second question;

"Did you die in this house?"


	3. Question Two: Did You Die In This House?

**Author's Notes: **I had to alter the last question on chapter 2, because I accidently wrote the wrong question! Lol

**Spiderjuice: **Garfield is BB yes, and Rachel is Raven lol.

I updated quick, because I'm spending the weekend at my Nan's, therefore writing a lot more!

Thanks for your review!

**BX13: **I updated soon! Lolz.

* * *

"_Did you die in this house?"

* * *

_

"Yes." He stated plainly.

"Really? When? What room? Who by?" Garfield was staring at me as if I was a total lunatic.

"Sorry. Too many questions…right?"

"Yep."

"Can you answer any of them?"

"I can answer all of them, but I don't really want to."

"You don't have to – I know it's a tough subject."

For the third time that day, I found myself holding him in a tight embrace.

I don't know why, but I kept on hugging him; it was something I just found myself doing, with no explanation for why!

I felt something warm on my neck. I stole a quick glance at it, and realised Garfield was crying.

"Garfield…what's the matter?"

I truly did care for him didn't I – I'd barely known the guy two hours!

"It's…a tough subject…like you said." He managed between sobs.

"I told you – you don't have to tell me."

"No; you deserve to."

"I do?"

Why do I?

"You're the only person who's came here, and actually accepted me."

"Accepted you? Why wouldn't I?"

"Most people think because I'm dead, I'm strange…and they disapprove of me."

"I'd never disapprove of you. Maybe I was a little afraid at first, but you proved that I needn't be."

I felt sorry for him – it was like I was his only friend.

"The person who killed me. I don't remember much. It was so long ago."

I pulled away from hugging him and looked him in the eye. I was trying to show that I'd never think wrongly of him.

I felt something over my hand, and looking down, I saw his hand placed lightly over mine. I looked back up to him, and he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile back – and I didn't mind the fact that he had not locked his fingers with mine.

"You saw the vision, so you know _how _I died."

"Yeah…" I was lost in his eyes. I never realised how good looking he actually was. It was odd – he was dead, I was alive, and yet I seemed to be feeling something for him.

Is it possible for the living to love the dead?

Part of me hoped it was, and a minor insignificant part of me was disgusted at these feelings.

"I remember…a skull mask…and a tight black outfit. I don't remember anything else." He shrugged.

Oh how _cute _he looked he done that!

Looking back, I really enjoyed having him there with me…holding my hand, staring deep into my eyes.

He leant forward slightly. Was he going to kiss me?

He did – short, but sweet.

Question number three; (whilst smiling and feeling very happy!)

"Why do you remain?"


	4. Question Three: Why Do You Remain?

**Author's Notes: **Nothing to say really – on with replies!

**K. C. Raven: **Thanks for your review; I'm hoping to have this chapter, and one more before the end of today, seeing as I'm returning home today.

**Satu-D-2: **Thanks – all will be explained don't worry! (Be happy! lolz)

* * *

"_Why do you remain?"

* * *

_

I thought Garfield hadn't heard me, because he didn't answer, but then I noticed that he was still staring at me.

"Garfield?" I tried to pull him out of his fantasy.

"Mmm…"

"I asked you a question."

"You did?" he blinked and seemed to come out of his fantasy. At long last.

"Yes. I asked you why do you still remain here? Aren't the dead meant to just go or something?"

"I…I remain for one main reason."

"Yes?" I wanted to know, but I didn't want to push him into saying something he didn't want to say.

"Because I was murdered, well, it's hard to explain. It takes a while."

I smiled knowingly. "I'm not going anywhere,"

I sat on the floor and pulled him with me. There, a snuggled up close to him. "Story time." I giggled.

"Okay then. When people die, different things happen depending on how you die. For example, if you suffocated, you'll go to a place where there's no air. If you were murdered, you stay where you were murdered, almost living another life."

"Do you enjoy the fact you can still be on Earth and talk to people?"

"I do now I've met you."

I smiled, and he put his arm around me. I was dating a dead man walking. Okay, that's not nice.

"That's very sweet of you to say so. Do you know the time?"

"Honey, I know everything!"

"No I'm being serious!" I said laughing.

"It is…" he thought for a moment. "Seven."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I have to be getting home." I didn't want to…not with my dad. But if I didn't I knew he'd come looking – and then the consequence would be worse.

"Didn't you say your dad abuses you?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well then you're not going home."

"What? I have to – if I don't he'll come looking and –"

"Listen, you're not going home. You're staying here with me. Your dad won't touch you. I promise." He smiled warmly and I melted into him.

"If he comes looking, I blame you."

"I'm the only one worth blaming."

I closed my eyes and laid my head against his shoulder.

I fell asleep there – my dad didn't come looking – he obviously didn't care anymore.


	5. The End: With You

**Author's Notes: **I'm not going to complain about having no reviews, because I updated faster than I expected. Anyway, this is the end, and I know its mushy, and a quote in here is from Dr. Who for all those who watch it. Whoever can find the quote, and review me with that quote in it, then they will get a one-shot written for them!

* * *

Yes, I stayed with him. He would never age, yet I would.

It sounds sad, but he said this to me, "I don't age, I'm already dead. You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you." So yeah, it was sad.

I rarely see him anymore, he didn't want me to suffer with knowing that I'd get old and die, and he'd live on.

* * *

I took a trip to my home…where my father was still living.

I spoke clearly and fearlessly to him.

"Dad."

"Rachel."

"I want a favour."

"You? Pft. As if I'd do a favour for you."

"It's more a favour for both of us."

"Really?"

He seemed remotely interested now. I took a deep breath, and handed him a knife.

"Kill me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Kill me." I repeated. If I was dead, then I could spend my time with Garfield forever.

He raised the knife, but then I remembered what Garfield had said, _"The place you are murdered is the place you are bound to." _

"Wait!" I exclaimed. Just in time.

"What? Chickening out?"

"No. I don't want to be killed here. Follow me."

To my surprise, he did follow me. I took him to the old house, and in the hallway, so Garfield wouldn't see, I said to him, "Now you can kill me."

He took the knife again, and this time, I didn't tell him to stop. He stabbed me repeatedly until he was certain I was dead. He threw the knife carelessly to the ground, and walked out.

I gasped for breath, and my last words were, "Thank you."

My eyes slowly closed, and my breathing stopped.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly. I looked around. Still in the house, I looked at my body, no cuts. And yet, I wasn't breathing.

I smiled and almost cried with delight.

I ran up the stairs to where Garfield was, and he looked up at me.

"Rachel?"

"Hi Garfield! I won't be going anywhere now."

"What do you mean?"

I started towards him, and said, "Gar, I'm dead! I can spend my life with you know!"

Normally, when a loved one dies, you're meant to be upset, but Gar was overwhelmed!

He pulled me into a tight hug, and if I needed to breathe, I would have asked him to let me go, but I didn't need to breathe, so I let him hug me tighter.

I wrapped my arms around him in return, and actually thanked my dad for once. He actually did something to help me.

He didn't know how it benefited me, but it did!


End file.
